hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 36 (Seeing)
Seeing is the thirty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE buys sunglasses for Chats and they see darker. *CHARLI plays a hiding game being helped by the lights. *TIM and Kellie play with a musical gum tree. *CHARLI pretends to be a cockatoo. *NATHAN makes a pair of big eyes. *CHARLI blinks and winks. *KATHLEEN makes funny puppets with her gloves. *CHARLI sings to finger puppets. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a mermaid (Kellie) with vision problems, her friends (Nathan the fish and Kathleen the octopus) take her to doctor turtle (Charli). Gallery Kellie S1 E36.png Charli S1 E36 1.png Tim S1 E36.png Charli S1 E36 2.png Nathan S1 E36.png Charli S1 E36 3.png Kathleen S1 E36.png Charli S1 E36 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E36.png Songlets ;Word play I can see, I can see, I can see I can see a big, big smile I can see the washing pile Hey, the shopping on the table I can see and read a label, yippee! I can see, I can see, I can see. I can see, I can see, I can see I can see a big, big smile I can see the washing pile Hey, the shopping on the table I can see and read a label, yippee! I can see, I can see, I can see. ;Body move #01 Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You don't know where I'll be next Now you see me and now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You don't know where I'll be next Now you see me and now you don't. ;Making music Jimmy and Ryan in the gum tree Let's climb down, one, two, three Down, down, down, down, down. Jimmy and Ryan in the gum tree Let's bounce down, one, two, three Down, down, down, down, down. ;Body move #02 Awk, awk, fly up and down Awk, awk, awk, turning round and round Awk, awk, soar through the air I can fly anywhere. Awk, awk, fly up and down Awk, awk, awk, turning round and round Awk, awk, soar through the air I can fly anywhere. ;Filler song Five Senses ;Shapes in space Looking left, looking right Look both ways Looking up, looking down Roll them around and around and around and around. Looking left, looking right Look both ways Looking up, looking down Roll them around and around and around and around. Looking left, looking right Look both ways Looking up, looking down Roll them around and around and around and around. Looking left, looking right Look both ways Looking up, looking down Roll them around and around and around and around. Looking left, looking right Look both ways Looking up, looking down Roll them around and around and around and around. ;Body move #03 Blink, blink, blink Wink, wink, wink It's fun both ways, don't you think? Shut eyes tight Open them wide And wiggle your tongue from side to side. Blink, blink, blink Wink, wink, wink It's fun both ways, don't you think? Shut eyes tight Open them wide And wiggle your tongue from side to side. Blink, blink, blink Wink, wink, wink It's fun both ways, don't you think? Shut eyes tight Open them wide And wiggle your tongue from side to side. ;Puzzles and patterns My fingers are dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet My fingers love dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet My fingers are dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet My fingers love dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet. My fingers are dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet Dancing to the beat Jup Jup is dancing to the beat. ;Body move #04 Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, hiding Run away. Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, hiding... Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, running Don't run away Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, hiding Run away. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about glasses Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about lights Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about cockatoos Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about eyes Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about blinking Category:Ep about winking Category:Ep about gloves Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about octopuses Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about doctors